david_tennantfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fenella Woolgar
Fenella Woolgar est une actrice anglaise née le 4 août 1969 à Londres. Biographie Fenella est la plus jeune fille de Maureen McCann et Michael Woolgar. Elle a vécu dans sa jeunesse aux États-Unis dans le Connecticut avant que sa famille ne revienne au Royaume-Uni en 1976. Son père étant économiste, ils voyagèrent souvent. Fenella entra à l'université de Durham puis continua ses études à la Royal Academy of Dramatic Art (RADA). À l'université, elle mit en scène et joua dans Meurtre dans la Cathédrale. Cette pièce jouée dans la cathédrale de Durham la fit connaître dans la revue de la ville. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme à la RADA en 1999, elle joua principalement dans des pièces de théâtre à Manchester et enchaîna après une pause, avec le film de Stephen Fry Bright Young Things, sorti en 2002. Elle travailla avec quelques réalisateurs dont Woody Allen. En 2008, elle joua Agatha Christie dans la série télévisée Doctor Who. Elle revient surtout au National Theatre et au théâtre Old Vic. Elle fit de la narration pour beaucoup de livres audios. Elle interpréta le rôle de Mrs Dalloway pour la BBC et celui d'Edith Wharton dans The Jinx Element et Ethan Frome. Elle épouse le professeur Robert Harland en 2006. Ils ont trois enfants : Kit, née en 2007 et Tristan et Gabriel, nés en 2009. Elle aime également peindre, et parle italien. Caractéristiques Avec David Tennant, elle a joué de nombreuses fois. D'abord dans Bright Young Things, ensuite dans He Knew He Was Right l'année suivante, dans un épisode de la saison 4 de Doctor Who, dans St Trinian 2 : The Legend of Fritton's Gold, enfin dans Espions de Varsovie. Galerie Fenella Woolgar 2.jpg Bright Young Things 6.jpg Bright Young Things 7.png Bright Young Things 8.jpg BYT 9.jpg Doctor Who Agatha Christie.jpg Agatha Christie 2.jpg Agatha Christie 3.jpg Agatha Christie 4.jpg Agatha C 5.jpg Doctor Who Agatha 6.png Filmographie Fenella Woolgar a beaucoup joué dans des pièces de Théâtre également : Théâtre * 1994: Nelly, Playboy of the Western World, Bristol Old Vic * 1999: Varya, The Cherry Orchard, York Theatre Royal * 2000: Lucy, Bring Me Sunshine, Royal Exchange Manchester * 2000: Kitty Verdun, Charley's Aunt, Sheffield Crucible * 2000: Celia, As You Like It, Royal Exchange Manchester * 2001: Teresa, How the Other Half Loves, Watford Palace Theatre * 2001: Eleanor, The Miser, Salisbury Playhouse * 2002: Helena, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Royal Exchange Manchester * 2002: Emma, Way Upstream, Derby Playhouse * 2004: Adela, Passage to India, Shared Experience Theatre Company * 2005: Charlotte Brontë, Brontë, Shared Experience Theatre Company * 2006: Helen, Motortown, Royal Court, London * 2009: Madge, Time and the Conways, National Theatre, London directed by Rupert Goold * 2010: Charlotte, The Real Thing at the Old Vic, London * 2011: Madeleine, The Veil by Conor McPherson, National Theatre, London, directed by Conor McPherson * 2012: Thea Elvsted in Brian Friel's adaptation of Hedda Gabler, Old Vic, Londres * 2013: Theresa in Circle Mirror Transformation, Royal Court Local Theatre, Rose Lipman Building, Haggerston, Londres * 2013: Margaret Thatcher (Mags) dans Handbagged by Moira Buffini, Tricycle Theatre, Londres * 2014: Margaret Thatcher (Mags) dans Handbagged, Vaudeville Theatre, Londres Cinéma * 2000 : Hercule Poirot (série télévisée) : Ellis * 2001 : The Way We Live Now (épisodes 1 et 2) * 2002 : AKA * 2003 : Bright Young Things de Stephen Fry * 2003 : Eroica * 2004 : He Knew He Was Right (série télévisée de la BBC) * 2004 : Stage Beauty * 2004 : Vera Drake * 2005 : Wah-Wah (en) * 2006 : Scoop de Woody Allen * 2007 : Jekyll * 2007 : St Trinian's * 2008 : Doctor Who : Agatha Christie * 2008 : Un Anglais à New York * 2009 : St. Trinian's 2 : The Legend of Fritton's Gold * 2010 : BioShock 2 (voix dans un jeu vidéo) * 2010 : Hercule Poirot : Elizabeth Wittacker * 2010 : Vous allez rencontrer un bel et sombre inconnu de Woody Allen * 2011 : Case Histories * 2011 : Cheerful Weather for the Wedding (en) * 2013 : Espions de Varsovie * 2014 : Mr. Turner * 2015 : Home Fires Catégorie:Actrice qui a joué avec David Tennant Catégorie:Royal Shakespeare Company